


Vampire

by Simplyabookworm



Series: Spooky Writober 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, But not that much, I don't think it should be a problem, I tag it anyway, Poltergeist, Spooky Writober 2020, Witch - Freeform, Witches, Witchtober, at least I hope, but better safe than sorry, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyabookworm/pseuds/Simplyabookworm
Summary: Rowen came back home, but things aren't okay
Series: Spooky Writober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947898





	Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ladies, gentlemen and non binary people <3 
> 
> This story prompts are:   
> Red or Dirt   
> Night or Strange  
> Grave  
> Asking  
> Deep & Fresh

Rowen was still shaken from her experience during her walk. When she made it home it was already night and she couldn’t see what followed her, despite her best efforts. 

She turned her key and couldn’t wait to hug Willow. She’d calm her down and made her think of the situation in a different perspective. There was a perfectly reasonable explanation for what happened. For sure. And her partner will help her find it. 

“Willow, I’m home”, the two girls were used to greet each other the moment they came back home. 

Silence. 

That was weird. If otherwise busy, Willow would at least answer her. The lights were all off, too. Was that one of Piff's tricks? 

There was a peculiar smell, too. Now that she thought about it, she smelt the same one when she passed through the grave of some poor teen who recently died. It was in the news. It’s the smell of dirt. 

“Piff, is it you who turned off all the lights?”, asking the poltergeist wasn’t the best move, but she already alerted whoever was in the house, better try to ask for help. He was invisible, after all. Nothing happened, but a stick fell at her feet. It was carved rudimentary from her baseball bat. Rowen's face paled. Piff was telling her something. There was something definitely wrong, here. 

She held the stick as a weapon in her right hand and, keeping the lights off, pushed forward to the kitchen. Murmuring a prayer and a safety spell, Piff turned the lights on when she reached the kitchen. The scene in the kitchen froze her. 

Willow was on the floor, a thin and small figure was bowed upon her. When the lights went on the kid (because it was basically a kid, the same one from the news) turned his head to the door where Rowen stood. He was pale, his mouth dirty of blood, eyes wide. He seemed scared and guilty.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry”, the kid began a litany, saying he was sorry over and over again. He was crying. He looked really panicked, too. 

And then Rowen saw the wound on Willow's neck. It was deep and fresh blood was still pouring out of it. 

The blood in her own veins became ice. Willow was immoving and white as a sheet. Rowen would bet she is also cold to the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end =) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome <3 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
